


Mates

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Kenopsia and Related Stories [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: In which Ennoshita gets over his mental blocks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this fic is entirely self indulgent and is my reward to myself for finishing this series. It's absolute porn, but if that's not your thing and you'd like the gist of what's up with Tanaenno, message me and I'll give you the non-smutty synopsis.   
> A note about mating: mating (in my verse) requires two things. 1) a bite and 2) most importantly, intent/consent. A bond will not form if one member of the couple doesn't truly want it. Sex is not required, but most couples do mate during the course of sex.

Ennoshita Chikara was a beta, and sometimes he didn’t mind. Sometimes being a beta, being the peacekeeper of his pack, was okay.

And sometimes it wasn’t.

Sometimes he watched alphas and omegas, with their strong scents and their strong natures, and felt…bland. Empty. Nobody ever talked about a beta being ruled by his nature. Betas didn’t have a strong enough nature to do that, apparently.

He tried to remember, in times like these, that he’d been a very successful pack leader in high school, that he’d commanded the respect of his peers, that he had a boyfriend who loved him dearly despite all his issues with his self-esteem. But he had days where even that was hard to balance against how _useless_ he felt as a beta.

Ryuu had become more attuned to these moods the longer they were together, no matter how Chikara tried to hide them. Chikara wasn’t sure why he kept trying at this point.

“Something’s bothering you again,” Ryuu stated as they got ready for bed, no nonsense in his tone. Chikara sighed. “Same thing as always?”

Chikara was reminded at times like these that they were the only remaining members of their pack that were together but didn’t bear each other’s mating marks.

“Come here,” Ryuu said. “I want to show you something.

Ryuu dragged Chikara over to the mirror in the corner, angling them so he stood behind Chikara and made eye contact in the reflection. Chikara looked at himself in the mirror, shoulders hunched in to make himself smaller, wrinkle between his brows, looking more insecure than he liked to think of himself being.

“Do you know what I notice first when I look at you?” Ryuu asked, arms around Chikara’s waist and chin on his shoulder. “Your eyes. I’ve never understood what people mean when they say you’re hard to read because yeah, you control your face really well, but everything comes out through your eyes anyway. I’m an idiot and I can see it.”

Chikara didn’t really know where Ryuu was going with this, so he only hummed in response.

“You can always see when you’re fired up in your eyes,” Ryuu told him. “You’ve got so much fire in you, I don’t understand how I’m not constantly beating other alphas off with sticks. You’re beautiful.”

Ryuu nosed into Chikara’s neck, not breaking eye contact. Chikara couldn’t hold a gaze with that much intensity, but he couldn’t look away. Ryuu slipped his hands under the hem of Chikara’s shirt and pulled it over his head.

“You’re so much stronger than anyone ever thinks you are,” Ryuu said, tracing the outlines of Chikara’s muscles, showing him the clean cut lines in the mirror. “Every hour you put into practice, every time you ran faster or jumped higher, it’s all here. And I’m the one you let close enough to see it all.”

Chikara shuddered as Ryuu ran his hands over the muscles of his chest and arms, sweeping up to thumb along his collarbones.

“These collarbones will be the death of me someday,” Ryuu sighed. Chikara quirked a smile. He knew about Ryuu’s weakness for his collarbones, even if he didn’t understand it. “They should make you look delicate, but you don’t. You look elegant, you look gorgeous, but you don’t look fragile. You’ve never been fragile, even if you don’t believe that.”

Chikara let his head drop back onto Ryuu’s shoulder as his hands swept back down to stroke over his hipbones. He looked at himself in the mirror, eyes half lidded and cheeks rosy, mouth open to pant, looking open and desperate. It was so different from the careful mask he kept on during the day.

“I could cut diamonds with these,” Ryuu commented on Chikara’s hipbones. “You have no idea what your hips do to me, Chikara, I swear.”

He slipped his hands into Chikara’s pants, not enough to touch him yet, but enough to pull him back and grind on him. Chikara gasped when he felt Ryuu hard against his ass. He arched his spine to roll his hips back, sucking in a breath when Ryuu lined them up perfectly.

Ryuu slid his hands further into Chikara’s sweatpants, opting to pull them down instead of going to touch. He dropped to his knees behind Chikara, pulling the pants all the way down and coaxing him to step out of them.

“You’re so much stronger than you realize,” Ryuu whispered, kneading Chikara’s thighs. “Not everyone gets the privilege of seeing it, but I do. I see how strong you are every single day, and it’s the hottest thing I’ll ever see.”

Now Chikara mostly saw himself, standing strong as Ryuu kneeled behind him. It was a nice sight. Even though he knew it was coming, he still jumped when he felt Ryuu’s hands slide up his thighs to grab his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. He shuddered all over when he felt Ryuu’s tongue lapping at his rim.

Chikara tried to keep his feet, but when Ryuu switched to sucking, his knees gave out. He would’ve slammed into the floor if Ryuu hadn’t caught him by the hips and lowered him gently. He bent forward, placing his elbows on the ground and spreading his knees to give Ryuu more access.

When he looked up, he could just barely see the top of his face and the curve of his spine in the mirror, with Ryuu behind him, fucking him open with his tongue. He met Ryuu’s eyes again, watched the fire flickering him them as he held that gaze.

He wiggled his hips when Ryuu curled his tongue inside, not enough to hit anything but enough to make him desperate for it. It wasn’t quite enough to push him over the edge, but it was enough to rile him up. He could feel himself hanging heavy between his thighs, swaying when he shifted his hips.

Ryuu pulled out and stood up, leaving him feeling empty and cold. Chikara didn’t have to ask what he was doing. He could already see Ryuu heading for their bedside drawer where they kept lube. He felt a small twinge when he remembered that, as a beta, he wasn’t self-lubricating like a male omega would be, but that was forgotten when Ryuu dropped behind him again with a slick finger circling his entrance.

It slid in easy, Chikara already worked a little loose by Ryuu’s tongue. It was far from the first time Ryuu had touched him, and he knew what he was doing. While they’d switched a few times, more to see what it was like than anything else, both of them preferred it this way.

Ryuu slid a second finger in, and Chikara winced a little at the sting, but he shifted his knees farther out and took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles. Ryuu was able to go in to the second knuckle, and he pumped his fingers, gently, easing Chikara into it.

Chikara moaned then, making the little _mm mm mm_ ’s in the back of his throat that he always made when he got really into it. He’d been so embarrassed about them the first few times he and Ryuu had sex, and it had taken Ryuu telling him explicitly how hot those sounds were to him for Chikara to stop hiding them. Now he’d accepted that he might be quiet outside the bedroom, but inside, he was as vocal as they came.

Ryuu had scissored him open enough to slide a third finger in, and Chikara wiggled, not quite sure what to do with the feeling of being so _full_ quite yet. Ryuu crooked his fingers and the small _mm_ ’s turned into full blown moans.

Chikara whined as Ryuu circled around his prostate, not enough direct pressure to make him come, but _so close_. He was edging closer and closer when Ryuu pulled out again. Chikara didn’t even have time to whine before Ryuu was leaning forward, using an arm under his chest to pull him into a sitting position. Ryuu settled Chikara in his lap, letting him get his knees under himself before lining up with him.

Ryuu had a free hand on his hip, but he didn’t use it to push Chikara down. Instead, he let Chikara set the pace, lowering himself down at the speed he chose.

Chikara went slowly, letting himself bottom out and leaning his head back against Ryuu’s shoulder, panting, watching them in the mirror. His face was flushed, but his chest arched long and pale, muscles twitching as he adjusted. His hair was a mess, but Ryuu was no better, breathing hard into Chikara’s neck.

Chikara raised himself up on his knees and dropped back down, moaning again in satisfaction when he got the angle just right on the first try. He swiveled his hips in a little circle and lifted up again. Satisfied, he picked up the pace, riding Ryuu in earnest.

Ryuu grabbed onto his hips, not tight enough to control him but enough to steady him. Chikara rested his hands on Ryuu’s thighs in front him, feeling the muscle shift as Ryuu thrust up to meet him, matching his pace.

Chikara watched himself in the mirror. Even though he was bottoming, it was clear he was the one in charge. He felt sexy, and powerful, driving Ryuu to those desperate grunts into his skin, which was probably the whole point of all this.

Ryuu mouthed at his shoulder, scraping his teeth on it but not biting down. “Tempting fate” he’d called it, the only time Chikara had ever asked. It wasn’t like he could change anything by biting all the way down, not without Chikara on board. Chikara had never been on board before.

That was different tonight.

“Ryuu,” he gasped between moans, squeezing his right hand on Ryuu’s knee. “Ryuu, pull out.”

Ryuu looked back up at him, a hurt tone in his eyes. Chikara didn’t bother explaining to him, turning around to face him as he sat back down on Ryuu’s dick. Ryuu gasped, tilting his head back to look up. In this position, Chikara was taller.

Chikara could feel Ryuu’s knot forming, brushing against his body with every thrust. Chikara wasn’t an omega, biologically made to take a knot, but he’d taken Ryuu’s before, enough times to know he wanted this.

He shoved himself down hard onto Ryuu’s knot, biting into the junction between his shoulder and neck as he did so. Ryuu gasped in shock at the bite before following suit. Chikara felt the mating bond flow between them like a torrent, a blinding river behind his eyes that flowed between them, and he barely noticed splattering come all over Ryuu’s chest. He wasn’t usually a screamer, but he’d probably be grateful in the morning that he’d muffled his shriek into Ryuu’s shoulder.

Chikara panted, pulling back from the bite to look at the mark he’d made. It was red and obvious, and a possessive part of him preened over it. He rested his head on Ryuu’s other shoulder, turning his head to look behind him at the mirror.

He had a matching red mark marring his shoulder. The bright color would fade with time, but the mark itself was there to stay. He let his eyes sweep down their bodies to where he was still joined to Ryuu and would be for some time until Ryuu’s knot went down.

“Chikara,” Ryuu sighed, nuzzling into him. “I love you so much. I never thought you’d actually want to mate. I didn’t want to pressure you, but I…I’m so happy you wanted this too.”

“I love you too,” Chikara whispered to him, letting Ryuu stroke soothingly up and down his back. “I’ve wanted this for a while, but I had to…get over myself, I guess. Believe you really did want me forever.”

“How could I not want you forever?” Ryuu asked, but it wasn’t incredulous. They’d long since had the conversation of Ryuu wanting Chikara no matter what, because he didn’t care that Chikara was a beta, or a boy, or any other thing Chikara worried about. Ryuu just loved _him._

When Ryuu’s knot had finally deflated enough for him to slip out, he pulled Chikara into a standing position to walk over to their bed. Chikara slid under the covers, cuddling up to Ryuu. His _mate._

**Author's Note:**

> So THIS SERIES IS FINALLY DONE!  
> A few announcements: I am going on hiatus. This is for a couple of reasons, namely that school is being a bitch and kicking my ass, but also because I'm resting up for National Novel Writing Month in November. I'll be writing and posting a new fic then, coming out as quickly as I write it. I've been stockpiling a mini series that'll be coming out with the release of ss3 of Haikyuu that will focus on Shiratorizawa, so it won't seem like I'm taking such a long break.   
> Thank you all so so much for following this entire series.


End file.
